


想要我吗

by 606813



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/606813/pseuds/606813
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 1





	想要我吗

现背ooc 

/

姜丹尼尔从没想过自己是个弯。  
至少在遇见朴志训之前。

「丹尼尔，想要我吗？」

在听见朴志训对着自己满脸笑意的话时，姜丹尼尔完全懵了。  
然后话题就被河成云带开了。

怎么不想要？  
每天都想的快疯了。  
姜丹尼尔低下头苦涩的笑了笑。  
可是他又怎么会知道自己的感情？

姜丹尼尔默默的走到邕圣祐跟朴志训中间，伸手揽住那人的腰。

「又不叫哥了。」姜丹尼尔张了张嘴，想回答刚刚他拋出的问题，但还是没有那个勇气，所以换了句话。

「嘻嘻，哥不会骂我吧？」朴志训就像吃到糖的小孩，乐呵呵的看着姜丹尼尔。

「怎么会呢。」看着他纯净的笑容，姜丹尼尔心跳的厉害。

怎么捨得骂你。  
我的宝。

结束一天的行程，十一个人都累得不像样，拖着疲惫的身躯往车子移动。  
姜丹尼尔开门找了个靠窗的位置，然后后面上车的朴志训就坐在自己身旁。  
手臂贴着手臂，那种灼热感。  
姜丹尼尔突然觉得烦躁。  
却又不希望朴志训拉开距离。  
最好一直都待在我身边。  
一直。  
可是他还是稍稍拉开了距离，他怕自己的感情越演越烈，一发不可收拾。  
但当朴志训睡着后甜腻的声音传进姜丹尼尔耳里时他完全不想管什麼狗屁身份了。  
不想管了。

「丹尼尔，不要走。」

朴志训说，不要走。

姜丹尼尔愣了一秒，然后身子往右边移动，伸手紧紧的揽着朴志训的肩头，只想把他抱进怀里，恨不得用力的揉进身体里。

「丹尼尔晚点你和志训要去公司录音。」经纪人哥哥坐在驾驶座开着车对着前方的道路说。

吓得姜丹尼尔差点松开手，「好。」沉静的回答。

过了几分钟朴志训的手悄悄的抓上姜丹尼尔的外套衣角，紧紧的皱成一团，到下车前都没有放手，如同姜丹尼尔揽着他的手一样。

「志训怎么像小孩一样啊。」尹智圣坐在朴志训的左边，看着朴志训的小动作笑得开怀。

「就是啊，睡觉不老实。」姜丹尼尔顺着尹智圣的眼神，捕捉到了朴志训抓着的衣角，傻傻的笑了。

真是可爱啊。

「行了，你们两个去吧，录完赶紧回来休息。」经纪人哥哥把车开到公司前，然后回过头对姜丹尼尔说。

「志训醒醒。」姜丹尼尔轻轻的拍着朴志训的肩，显然没有用，为了不耽误其他人的休息时间，姜丹尼尔让朴志训趴在自己的背上然后跟经纪人说别担心，就背他进了公司。

姜丹尼尔感受着背上的重量，原来背着自己喜欢的人的感觉就是心脏跳的猛烈，他呼气在脖子处感觉整个人都要烧了，还有小心翼翼的怕他掉下去，姜丹尼尔想了想又傻笑了起来。

「丹尼尔啊！」到录音室的时候李知勋向姜丹尼尔挥手。

「知勋哥。」姜丹尼尔礼貌的点了头，侧了点身向李知勋示意背上还有个人。

「志训这么能睡啊？行，今天先录你的部分就好了，让他好好休息吧。」李知勋看着姜丹尼尔的表情，窃笑了起来。

可能只有姜丹尼尔不知道，他的表情有多么的幸福。

「丹尼尔，这是歌词还有音档，这次是想让你和志训一起合唱一首歌，你练习一下。」

李知勋咳了两声，正经的拿出东西递给把朴志训好好的安置在沙发上的姜丹尼尔。

「好的。」姜丹尼尔点头。

歌名：I want you

他愣了几秒。  
这不正好吗？回应了朴志训的问题。  
姜丹尼尔搔搔头，害羞的笑了。

窝在朴志训的身边认真的背着歌词。

I want you  
像磁铁般吸引的我们  
违反着宇宙定律  
打造只属于我们的星球  
只有你和我  
恰到好处  
注定站上顶点  
俯瞰世界  
Baby are you ready？

都说什么不怕，只怕Rapper唱情歌。  
姜丹尼尔轻轻的跟着节奏唱，丝毫没有发现身旁的朴志训睁开眼睛，认真的听着姜丹尼尔唱歌。  
从他的角度刚好看见姜丹尼尔的下额线，好听的低音炮因为位置关系变得闷闷的，但在朴志训耳里听来依旧动听。  
朴志训脸红了，觉得很热。

姜丹尼尔搔搔头，觉得唱的有些问题。

李知勋似乎看出他的难处对他说，「丹尼尔，你可以想一个对象唱，或许比较顺。」

对象？

姜丹尼尔毫不犹豫想了朴志训，又唱了一遍，但这次開頭的部分多加了一个志训。

志训 I want you。

姜丹尼尔自己也吓到了，慌张的看四周有没有人听到，却发现录音室的人都不见了，想松一口气时，却对上了朴志训好看的眼眸。

姜丹尼尔愣住了，好不容易藏着的心思被发现，怎么办，朴志训会不会讨厌他。

「丹尼尔，你再唱一遍好不好。」朴志训笑着说。

姜丹尼尔没有动作，只是傻傻的看着他。

「那我唱吧。」

朴志训歪头小声的唱着丹尼尔 I want you。

青涩的嗓音敲击着姜丹尼尔的胸口，咚咚咚，一下一下敲进最深处，有点挠人。  
姜丹尼尔想，他的心里似乎有住人。  
那个人是朴志训。  
完蛋了他快忍不住了，忍不住对朴志训的喜欢。

「哥没有话要说吗？」朴志训委屈的嘟着嘴。

正当姜丹尼尔被他的表情萌到并思考他怎么突然叫他哥的时候，朴志训又开口了，

「那就我先说吧，」

「我喜欢你姜丹尼尔。」

「你呢？」

此时朴志训的眼睛就像星空，布满着星星，想让人一探究竟。 

________END


End file.
